


Protecting Spouses

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon ran as he carried Sarah Croydon and never looked back.





	Protecting Spouses

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon ran as he carried Sarah Croydon and never looked back. A mere stroll. Superstitious Salem townspeople throwing stones at the vampires. Charles tried to protect Sarah from them. They hid between two homes before they were discovered. His eyes widened as soon as townspeople managed to burn Sarah. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
